Three Weeks
by FoxInBlue
Summary: Nick and Judy are on vacation but when Nick goes missing it's up to Judy Hoppsto get him back. (contains mild romance)
1. Beginning

**Hey guys this** **story idea was submited by Danza19 so be sure to check that profile out I give all my thanks to Danza19 for that. Now all I ask is that you guyscomment and follow if you want cuz that always makes me feel nice, enjoy!**

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were cruising down Sahara square in their official ZPD patrol car, after three years of being apart of precinct one along side the famous Judy Hopps nearly everyone has gotten comfortable with a fox being apart of the police. Almost nobody saw it as a bad idea but instead thought of him with high respect for assisting with the infamous Night Howler case. However Nick didn't care about what basically anyone thought of him. However there may be one exception to this statement.

"Nick!" Judy shouted trying to capture his attention.

"What?!" Nick shouted back due to being caught off gaurd by the bunny.

"We are suppose to be patrolling the area not staring off into space. I swear you have the attention span of a fly."

"Wow carrots pretty big talk coming from such a cute little bunny." Nick teased

"Nick you know better than to call me cute I've told you like a million times not to.

"Oh come one carrots even you have to admit that it's kinda cute how seriously you take work. I mean it's been like 2 years since you've used any of those vacation days you've been saving up." Nick said trying to defend himself.

"Hey I could say the same about you. It's not like you've taken any extra days off ." Judy countered.

"Come now carrots even you must realize you wouldn't last a day without me." Nick joked.

"Acually Nicholas I think it's because ever since we started dating a couple years ago you haven't been able to be without me for more than day." Judy stated with a proud look slapped onto her face.

"Ha, you got me there but you know you wouldn't last five minutes without me as your partner."

"Do I know that? yes, yes I do."

"I love you Judy." Nick lovingly stated as Judy flashed him a smile.

" I love you too Nick."

The happy couple shared a comfortable silence for the next few minutes as they both kept an eye out for anything that could be considered suspicious.

"Hopps, Wilde." The radio in the console of the police cruiser broke the silence

"Yes Sir?" Judy responded as she recognized Bogo's voice.

"You and Wilde need to come back to the precinct asap. I need to speak with both of you."

"On our way."

"Why do you think Bogo wants to speak with us?" Judy asked

"Who knows, he probably just wants to know what his favorite cops have been up to."

"I don't know Nick it sounded kind of important ."

"Well then there's only one way to find out." Nick said with his signature smirk on his face."

 **Alright so this concludes the first chapter of "Three Weeks " I know it's a little short but I promise the next one will be longer so follow be on iFunny at FoxInBlue and be sure to comment and stuff also thank you so much for reading. Until next time, bye.**


	2. Vacation

**Ok so here's chapter 2 and I was very excited to write this one also as promised it is longer than chapter one also i really enjoy reading the comments I get so if you guys don't mind I would love to see those pop up. Alright so enjoy.**

"Hey Carrots, what kind of carrots do you like the best?" Nick asked with interest.

"I'm not sure, I mean if we are talking Species of carrot then I would have to go with the orange Daucus carota but if you mean my favorite way of cooking them then I would say either in cake or ice cream form."

"Come on fluff we both know you just wanted to brag about your knowledge of vegetables on that one. I mean I didn't even know there are different types of carrots."

"You got me there slick, but I also know that we are about pull up to the precinct so be prepared for whatever chief wants to talk to us about."

"Alright I'll be on my best behavior, although he probably wants to give us a promotion or something for being his best cops. Just imagine detective Hopps and Wilde cracking cases and solving mysteries."

"As much as I would like that I doubt that's what he wants to tell us." Judy replied as they started to get out of their car and head toward Chief Bogos office.

*knock knock

"Come in." Bogo stated flatly expecting their arrival.

Nick and Judy walked into the chief's office with a greeting smile aimed towards him. As they shared the second of the two chairs that were available in the office Judy decided that she have had enough suspense.

"Did you need something Sir?"

"Well Hopps it has been brought to my attention that you and Wilde haven't taken more than a day a week off for over two years now. Would you like to tell me why you two have decided to do this even though it is mandatory for employees to take a certain amount of days off annually?"

"Oh cheese and crackers." Judy thought as they have not told anyone other than Judy's parents that they were dating and it didn't help that they weren't the most approving at that time.

"Well you see chief I don't know about officer Hopps, but I like money and coming to work gets me a lot of the greens."

"Be that as it may Wilde because of your actions I am now required to give you two a three weeks paid vacation which means neither of you can show your tails here for the next twenty one days understood?" "But sir I love-"

"Hopps this is not up for discussion your vacation starts at midnight. Now I don't want to see either of your tails for the rest of the day so go home."

"Eye eye captain." Nick chimed

While the bunny and fox walked out of the building Nick wondered about all the things they could do with nearly a month's time.

"So Carrots, have any plans for this evening because if not I have a few." Nick said as they climbed into his car and started to drive back to the foxes house.

"Well we could always go and see my parents I know we didn't leave off on the best of terms last time but we can't just stop trying can we?"

"Ha, you don't ask for small favors do you Fluff?"

"Come on Nick I want my parents to like you and I know they will it'll just take some time for them to get to know you."

"Alright Cottontail i'll go if you want me to but on one condition." Nick said playfully

"And what would that be Slick?" Judy flirted back

Nick smirked at Judy as he spoke "You have to be the one to give your parents a heads up that were coming over."

"Deal."

"Alright then well since we have arrived I do believe that we should put on a nice movie then let your mom and pop hear the news tomorrow." Nick added as they pulled into the garage of Nick's house.

"Sounds like a plan, what movie did you have in mind?"

"How about Robin Hood."

"Nick the only reason you like that movie is because the main character is a fox."

"Carrots you hurt me, I happened to love that movie for many more reasons than just because the protagonist is a creature of absolute beauty." Nick replied overly dramatic.

"Whatever you say Slick just put it on already and I'll make the popcorn." Judy said as she unlocked his front door.

"Whatever you say Fluff."

Three hours later the movie was over and the light outside started to diminish as both Nick and Judy began to grow tired and decided to share Nick's bed as they always did when Judy goes to Nick's house.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yah."

"I Love you."

"I love you too Judy I'll never let anything happen to you."

While Judy lays on Nick's chest her heart swelled with the love she carried for her foxy counterpart as it always did when she got this close to him.

 **Alright guys there's chapter two for you that was pretty fun to write but chapter three will be even better thank you for reading and I really enjoy reading comments so you can leave one if you want. Until next time**


	3. Parent drama

**Hello everyone I just want to say thank you for continuing to follow this fanfic it really does mean a lot to me and I also want to say that there is a YouTuber by the name of Browntable that is currently working on a fanfilm of Zootopia you should definitely check him out if you like fanmade trailers or Zootopia in general because he post regular updates on his work in the fanfilm he has been making. Enjoy the story. : )**

As the sun rose and began to shine its light down on Nick's home the bunny and fox slowly started to wake up and while it did not take long for Judy to pop out from under the covers as she never needed any time to adapt to the brightness of the morning sun. Nick however was not a morning person and it usually took about ten minutes of preparation before he was ready to get out of his fox sized bed.

"So Nick how do you want to start the day?" Judy asked excitedly.

"With a cup of coffee and maybe a donut." Nick replied with a sleepy tone.

"Wow Nick way to play into the donuts and coffee stereotype for cops, and you know that isn't what I meant. I was talking about either calling my mom and dad to tell them that we are coming over or we could go to a nice restaurant for breakfast, or we could even go to tandra town and build snow mammals."

"How about we just order some pancakes from the international pancake burrow and then we figure all this stuff out as the day goes along." Nick replied with a yawn.

"Fine but right after we eat I'm going to go for a run then we are talking to my parents." Judy said. impatiently.

"Alright so I'm going to call the place, hang out with Finnick and finally we'll call your parents. Sounds like a plan to me."

As Nick pulled out his phone to call the restaurant Judy was trying to think of what she was going to say to her parents, considering that their last interaction ended with Nick getting sprayed with fox spray Judy could easily understand why the fox would be hesitant to go back.

"Ok carrots they said the food should be here in about twenty minutes, what do you suppose we do to pass the time?"

"We could sit on the couch and watch tv." The bunny suggested.

"Well fluff we could but you see the only problem is that couch is only meant for one mammal, so you might have to end up sitting on my lap. I hope that doesn't bare an inconvenience to you my dear Carrots. Nick said playfully.

"Why of course not my dear fox I would be more than happy to cuddle with my favorite fox." Judy replied playfully back to Nick.

The fox smiled at Judy " Well let's go relax then before the food gets here."

Two hours later after the food had arrived and the couple ate they decided to call Judys parents and tell them that they were planning on visiting later that day.

"Ready Nick?"

"Yah sure what's the worst that could happen? Getting pepper spray in your eyes only hurts a little bit anyway."

"Nick I promise that won't happen this time, they've changed a lot and I think they will be a lot more understanding this time."

"And what makes you say that Carrots?" Nick questioned.

"Well because when I left to become a police officer they were hesitant about that but after a while they understood why I did it and they started to support me like any other parents would."

"Alright Jude I'll give them another chance, so let's just make the call."

Judy took out her phone and went to the muzzle time app she had and pressed on the picture of her parents and while the phone began to ring Nick and Judy sat in suspense.

"Oh hey Judy how are you?" Judy's mother had picked up the phone.

"Hey mom I was just calling because I wanted to tell you-"

"Judy who's house are you in and who is that next to you."

"Oh I'm at Nick's house but we wanted to ask you-" Judy got cut off once again by her mom

"SSSTTTUUU! Judys mom yelled

"Coming Bon!" Stu yelled back due to the long distance between them.

"What is it?" Stu said recently showing up on screen.

"Judy is at that fox's house and she wants to ask us something." Bonny Hopps replied

"What?! Judy I told you he would take advantage of you, hurry and blink twice if you need help! Quick while the fox is gone. Stu exclaimed as Nick walked away to get a glass of water.

"What? Dad! That is completely inappropriate, he isn't doing anything bad and it is extremely wrong for you to assume something like that just because he's a fox. I was calling to ask if it would be ok for us to visit because we have the next 20 days off but since it's obviously not I guess we'll just go somewhere else."

Nick heard the entire conversation and as he came back he had an idea and slipped the phone out of Judys hands and into his .

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Hopps I had high hopes for this return trip but see as Judy doesn't want to see you guys right now I think I'll just end this call right here and go back to laying with Judy in my house." This made Mr. Hopps furious

"Now you listen here fox I'll have you know that Judy was never like this before she met you! And-" *click*

Nick pushed the end call button on Judy's phone and gave it back to her and before he had a chance to speak Judy decided to say something.

"I am so sorry for how my parents behaved. I didn't think they would react like that but I guess I was wrong, but I don't even want to think about going over there right now I just want to spend my vacation with you.

 **Alright guys that's chapter three for you I can't wait to release chapter four there's going to be a lot more plot in that one since this was more of a filler chapter. All I can really say is please comment and or favorite/follow this story it really does make me happy and thank you for being such wonderful readers. Also make sure to check out Browntable on YouTube if you like superhero fan- trailers and Zootopia and comedy, we aren't working together I'm just a fan. Thanks for reading : )**


	4. Progress

**Hey guys so here's chapter four I hope you like it I've been pretty excited to write this one.**

"It's ok Judy we don't have to go over and visit if you don't want to. How about we go somewhere to take your mind off of it?" Nick said with sympathy in his voice.

"Yah sure it sounds better than just staying home." Judy replied.

"How about we go to the mall? I hear they just opened up a new jewelry store, it could be fun."

Nick stated cheerfully.

"Alright, sounds good when do you want to leave?"

"We can leave now and get lunch when we come back from the mall." Nick said enthusiastically.

"Ok, let's go" Judy replied Hoping to be cheered up.

After Nick and Judy had left Nick's house and began their journey towards their destination Nick decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Judy do you have any plans for the rest of the vacation?"

The bunny thought for a second and decided to say what was on her mind. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could try visiting your parents instead, I'm sure they are a lot more understanding than mine and I don't think I've ever met them before. So I think the sooner I meet them the better right?" Judy asked questioningly.

At that moment Nick felt as if he got hit by a wall, a very emotional wall.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the mall Nick began to explain

"Judy... my parents passed away five years ago in a car accident."

After hearing this Judy mentally kicked herself due to the new found guilt that flooded her mind.

"What was I thinking?! It was so obvious I mean he never talks about them, every time I bring them up he changes the subject, and they weren't at Nick's graduation from the police academy." Judy thought to herself. While Judy was staring at Nick lost in thought for seemed to be forever The red fox decided to steer the conversation elsewhere before it got too emotional and deep for his liking.

"It's not that big of a deal carrots, it happens to us all eventually no need to be sorry about it." Nick stated flatly but with a sliver of sadness that leaked through. Judy could tell that Nick was still pledged by the death of his mother.

"Nick you know you don't have to put up your emotional walls with me right?" Judy asked almost hurt that Nick still wouldn't open up to her all of the way.

"I know carrots, but how about we talk about this later I don't wanna crush the mood for the rest of the day and besides we're here." Nick replied as the pulled into one of the parking spaces that the mall offered.

"Hey Nick, I think I'm going to look at the women's clothing section for a bit alright." Judy said as they walked into the multi story store containing almost every shop name in Zootopia.

"Ok sure, sounds like a plan I'll go look at ties or something."

"Ok bye Nick."

As Judy left to go shop for clothes Nick decided that now would be the perfect time to go and look for a special ring that would further evolve their relationship. As Nick walked over to a nearby jewelry stand the owner spoke. "Hello Sir. How might I help you?" Nick was greeted by a wolf at the jewelry stand."

"Hello, I'm here looking for a wedding ring do you have any?" Nick asked with hope.

"Oh course, what kind did you have in mind."

"Do you have any bunny sized rings with carrots on them?"

"Yah we have a few, we have this one where the ring itself is made of titanium with light gray diamonds embedded in it. With a silver carrot held on top." The store owner showed Nick as he described it.

Nick saw this and felt unsatisfied with the lack of color and decided to try his luck one more time."Do you have anything that's maybe reddish orange and gray?" "Oh, we do have this one that is also made of titanium but is stained a nice amber color. Also it has a orange carrot with silver highlights and the amber also has a nice light gray tint to it."

"This is perfect how much is it?" Nick questioned fearful for his wallet

"Including taxes it will be three thousand zoomals." The store owner said fearful for his business."

While Nick thought about how he was going to afford this ring while also being able to keep food on the table for the next week, he figured that if it was the best ring he could ask for then no price was too big.

"Deal." Nick said determined to get the perfect ring.

After Nick had bought the ring he hid it in his back pocket and decided to either wait to propose or make the perfect opportunity. As he started making his way towards the shop he saw Judy headed to he found her looking for him.

"Oh, hey Judy you get your shopping done?" Nick asked seeing the pink and black had she was carrying.

"Yup and I think I'm starting to feel better already, wanna walk around for a little bit?" "Yah sure." Nick replied happily. He and Judy began to walk around the mall taking and having fun until something caught Nick's eye.

"So beautiful." Nick muttered quietly but not so quietly that Judy was unable to hear.

"What was that Nick?" Judy asked trying following Nick's gaze.

The fox however was too lost to hear Judy and continued to stare at what seemed to be nothing until Judy saw what she thought Nick had to be looking at. There was a beautiful vixen with a long bushy tail and had facial features that could make any female regardless of species jealous. And as she walked she was slightly swaying her hips in such a way they could put males in a trance from a mile away. Judy stared at the vixen and then at Nick, as emotions began to build up inside her Nick started moving then running, nearly sprinting straight ahead where Judy had spotted that vixen.

"So beautiful, so amazing." Nick muttered one more time before arriving at his new destination forgetting about Judy and leaving her behind.

 **Alright peoples there's the end of chapter four and there are so many questions to be answered like will Nick propose to Judy? Will Nick leave Judy for that other Judy buy any sexy clothes to show off to Nick later? All of this will be revealed in the next chapter of THREE WEEKS. Also thank you to all that have read my little story so far. Also I do apologize if I need to work on describing things better such as the rings. If you couldn't picture what I was trying to write just imagine a really nice ring with a carrot on it. And as always please comment cuz I just love that stuff and goodnight.**


	5. Missing

**Hey my fellow Zootopians I'm back with another chapter and this is where it gets good so enjoy. Also if you like Zootopia art then follow me on IFunny at FoxInBlue.**

"Carrots have you ever seen ties more beautiful than these!?" Nick asked with pure excitement pointing at the tie rack in the middle of the mall that held at least fifty different designs of ties.

Judy was baffled and definitely didn't expect Nick to not even notice the vixen three feet from him. "Of course Nick wasn't talking about her,what am I thinking?" Judy thought

As Nick began sifting through all of the neon, striped, and shaded neck wear Judy started thinking about how Nick would never cheat on her and how they loved each other too much for that.

"Hey Nick I'm going to head to the bathroom I'll be back in a sec."

"Don't fall in." Nick sarcastically advised.

"You're just full of one liners aren't you Slick?" Judy quipped as she was on her way to the restroom.

As Judy made her way into the bathroom she noticed it was in fact very dirty. The bunny began criticizing the room in her thoughts. "Why don't they just get some mammal to clean every once in awhile. It's not like there's a shortage of mammals looking for jobs." After doing her business in a surprisingly large toilet considering there was a picture of a bunny on the door. She then started to wash her hands when not one but two raccoons came out from the stall next to her.

"Kinda odd but I shouldn't judge." Judy thought when one of them walked up to her and whispered "Wilde has been set free." Then both of them raccoons eft with Judy in a confused state.

"That was odd, maybe I should go check on Nick just in case." Judy whispered to herself.

Speed walking to where she left Nick Judy noticed he was gone and in his place was a note that read "Sad is the past, happy was the present the unknown is future."

As Judy read the note she immediately called Nick's phone and surprisingly she got an answer.

"Judy Hopps I presume." Said a deep and rough voice likely belonging to a larger mammal yet it sounded oddly familiar.

"Where's Nick! Judy hissed. I'm a police officer and I swear I will-"

"Nick Wilde is no longer any of your concern but if you wish you may attempt to solve that riddle we have so generously given you." And with that the mammal ended the call.

"I have to go to the precinct Judy thought." And with that she picked up the note sprinted to Nick's car and used the key he had given her once they started dating.

Ten minutes later once she had arrived at the precinct she slammed through the door and yelled for the chief.

"What is it Hopps!" Bogo yelled as he exited his office "I thought I told you not to come back for two-"

"Nick needs help!" Judy pleaded and as she told the story of what happened. She found it odd how many of the officers seemed unconcerned about what she was saying.

"Understood Hopps we will get our detectives working on that riddle and in the meantime we should go out and search for clues."

"Sounds good chief. I'll give the paper containing the riddle to forensics now."

"Come with me to search the area after you're done I'll be waiting in cruiser 9-D."

"Understood Sir." Judy said rushing to the forensics lab so they can analyze the clue.

As Bogo walked pass Clawhouser who was unaware of their conversation the Chief whispered to him. "You know what to do." And with that he left.

"I'll drive." Bogo stated flatly as Judy approached the car .

As they drove towards the place of Nick's disappearance the check engine light of the cruiser suddenly flashed on.

"Sir, The engine light is on. Judy stated.

"I can see that Hopps I'm sure it's nothing just ignore it." As the chief spoke there laid a silence so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Chief? Do you think we'll ever see Nick again?" Judy asked scared for the foxes life.

Caught off guard Bogo replied "Listen, Hopps I have to tell you somethi-"

As Bogo was talking the cruiser suddenly made a pop sound and the gas stopped working although the brakes were still functioning properly. Bogo had no choice but to pull over and try to figure out what happened.

"Oh no no no no." Judy panicked.

"Chief! We're still about ten minutes away from the mall, we need to get over there."As the bunny spoke she noticed that Bogo seemed uninterested in the problemes the car was having.

"Hoops I gotta tell you something, Wilde will have my tail for this but I think it's gone far enough."

"What do you mean? Do you know where Nick is?"

"Well Hopps what day will tomorrow be?" The chief asked casually

"Um, Tuesday why?"

"Anything special happening that you can think of?" The chief asked once more.

"Ummm, not that I can think of why what happening?"

"Hoops, seriously?" Bogo said the buffalo baffled.

"Oh! It's my birthday I've been caught up in Nick's disappearance I must've forgot. But how is that important now? Nick is missing and finding him should be our main priority." Judy asked confused.

"Hoops, what if I told you this is all part of Officer Wildes plan."

 **Hello my loyal readers I have another lovely chapter here for you and I think the next chapter will be the last one of this story. But I am all for practicing my writing by making more. Thank you all for reading this far and don't forget to comment because I just live for that stuff also if any of you has an idea for a oneshot then feel free to PM me your idea and don't worry I'll be sure to include you as the inspiration for the story idea. Until next time Adios. PS I have a new poll on my account so it would be nice if you voted**


	6. Suprise!

**We'll this is it the last chapter of "Three weeks" enjoy!**

"What do you mean it's all part of Nick's plan?" Judy questioned clearly confused by what the chief had said.

Feeling borderline ashamed of what he had contributed to Bogo continued."Hopps Nick is fine, he's back at the precinct setting up your surprise birthday party. It was my job to distract you in order to buy him enough time to finish." Judy was now staring at him very intently absorbing every word that was coming out of his mouth and as the buffalo saw this he decided to continue." Also the cruiser isn't really broken I told Clawhouser to shut it down remotely after about twenty minutes of driving, I can turn it on anytime with this." The chief pulled a small gray box with a single button out of his pocket."I'm sorry I went along with this Hopps I had no idea you would be so torn up about it." That one last statement is all it took to push Judy over the edge of calm and collected and now she would release her emotions on what had to be the chief. " You didn't think I would be torn up about it!? Of course I would be, I thought my partner slash boyfriend had been abducted by criminals and you thought I would just be ok with that!?" As Judy vented Bogo realized that the rabbit was tough but like any mammal she did have her weaknesses and that was her fear of Nick getting hurt.

"Yes I understand that I should have not aloud this and that you are probably very mad at Wild at the moment but please understand that he was only trying to make your day with this party. Maybe he was out of line with this but I know that all he had were good intentions from the very beginning. He may need a reminder of what going too far looks like but, I'm asking for you to not be too harsh considering he only meant to make your day not ruin it." As Bogo finished his apology and speech about why not to go too hard on Nick the only thing that Judy could think of is how angry she was with the fox.

"Chief, take me to Nick." Judy commanded as she stared him down waiting for a response.

As Bogo saw this he knew there was no use in resisting so he pushed the button to revive the cruiser and with that they were headed back to the precinct.

"Chief, why would Nick do this to me?" Judy asked completely Diminished of her previous rage. This caught Bogo off guard since he expected the bunny to still be filled with rage from her partner's actions.

"Hoops, he didn't mean to scare you like this all he wanted was to make you happy I can assure you that."

The rest of the ride was filled with silence until they arrived at the spot their journey had began, In the garage of the police department located in the back of the building. Suddenly however without hesitation Judy sprung up from her seat and marched her way down to the front where Clawhouser was.

"Clawhouser!" Judy demanded " Where is Nick! I need to talk to him now." With the cheetah shocked at her presence in the building he silently pointed to the attendance room.

"Thank you Clawhouser you've been a big help" Judy spoke darkly, but with the necessary time it took for her to march into the bull pen she noticed that there was indeed quite a bit of decorations up many of which read "Happy Early Birthday".

"I wonder who paid for all of this." The bunny began to wonder but before she got too far into her thoughts she remembered her original purpose of why she was there and that was to give Nick a piece of her mind. However as she was about to turn the corner into the room she heard Nick's voice and decided to listen in on his conversation in hopes that she would catch him saying something he shouldn't which would give her more ammo to throw at him, so she put her ear to the wall and began listening.

"Hurry Wolfordthey'll be back any minute." Judy heard Nick say

"Yah yah I know, say how did you even afford all of this crap anyways we don't exactly make that much money, and I know those blow up dolls of Judy aren't cheap." Upon hearing this Judy took notice to how many decorations were scattered throughout the building. She could in fact see inflatable versions of herself that were more than life size in fact she could see three just from where she was standing that stood at least five paws high.

"It's really not that hard all you have to is use the one million dollars you had in your savings account and you're golden." Nick replied simply as Judy was now shocked that Nick had spent so much money for her simply to see her smile."How does he even have that much money? He has to be exaggerating there's no way he could even have that much cops don't exactly get paid a whole lot." The rabbit thought as she started to listen even more intently.

"You're not fooling anyone Wilde first of all I know all this must cost quite the penny but definitely not that much and second you don't even have that much money." Delgado said with a laugh.

"But I am curious though how much money did you spend? If you don't mind me asking if course."

"I knew he didn't actually spend that much on this now let's see what the grand total really was Judy thought ."

"Alright you caught me it wasn't really a million it was one million three thousand five hundred and sixty two dollars but I thought that was a mouthful to say." Nick stated matter of factly.

"Alright but for real Nick how much I'm curious." Wolford spoke now becoming slightly annoyed.

"I'm being honest fangs look I have the receipt." Nick handed over the three foot long receipt that he pulled out of his pocket.

"Damn Wilde I guess I was wrong but what did you buy that made it cost so much all of see is 10 giant Judys, 20 custom made decorations that read "Happy Early Birthday" which I thought was hilarious by the way. But yah I just see regular things that… wait, did you seriously pay for a Gazelle concert!?" At the news Judy had heard she was completely shocked and momentarily unable to move.

"You know it buddy complete with smoke flashing lights and even the dancing tigers for Judys entertainment. Also she has to stay until either she has sung her top 6 songs or I relieve her of her duties of entertaining Carrots, it's going to be happening tomorrow here at the precinct but don't tell Jude I want it to be a surprise." After hearing this Judy knew Nick really did love her and even if she didn't fully agree with how he did it she was touched that he cared so much about her but now she felt like she should be the one feeling guilty " I'm not worth over a million dollars I need to tell Nick to cancel and get his money back." Judy thought as she debated showing herself at this time.

"Wow I'm impressed I didn't think you would do all of this for her. By the way how did you happen to come across all that-" As Judy came rushing in she cut Wolford off and was about to start speaking her mind but before she could Nick yelled out in surprise."Judy! I didn't expect you to be here now aren't you supposed to be looking for my kidnappers?" Nick said surprised by her appearance. Now Judy used this second of silence dsto say what she thought she had to.

"Nick I can't let you do this, you have to get a refund or something I can't be the reason you go homeless or something because you've spent all of your money." As the bunny stopped speaking Nick's brain had finally caught up to what was happening and he decided to say his peace to explain himself.

"Well since I'm going to go ahead and assume you heard everything Carrots, being the nosy little bunny you are I just want you to know that I wasn't planning on telling you the price of all of this. However seeing that you know I also want you to know that this whole thing won't even put a dent in my pocket so there's no need to worry now how about we enjoy your failed surprise party I got some pretty good carrot cake that I think you'll like." Baffled that Nick could be so casual about all of this the bunny retaliated further determined to stop Nick from destroying his financial life.

"No Nick I'm not worth all of this you need to return it before it's too late." Judy expressed as she tried to persuade him to drop the whole thing.

"Judy." Nick's voice suddenly got very serious it was something she had never heard before due to the fact that As far as she could tell Nick has almost never taken anything seriously in his life.

"First of all you are worth so much more than a million dollars I would give my life to protect you and I would do much more than this to make you happy and secondly it's about to be too late to return any of this." Just as Nick said this he pulled the receipt out of his pocket once again and was about to rip it in pieces but Judy has stopped him before he could.

"Nicholas Wilde I prohibit you from ripping that receipt in half." The bunny demanded as her ears fell back with assertiveness.

Nick saw this and smiled. "Then it's a good thing we're not married yet." He grinned and he ripped it into a thousand pieces.

Shocked the bunny stared at the pieces of paper on the ground unable to speak when the fox motioned her to follow him as he stared leaving the room.

"Yah I'm just going to finnish this up real quick." Wolford spoke awkwardly.

"Let's have some fun the fox whispered in the bunny's ear as they made their way to the front of the building to see all of decorations scattered around.

The next day Gazelle was now finishing her sixth song and seemed very tired but that didn't stop her from putting on an amazing performance that was only topped by Nick's surprise proposal at the end of the party and now with Nick and Judy engaged she only had one more question for him before falling asleep in Nick's bed that they shared after an amazing day of dancing and singing.

"So how did you have all of that money slick?" Judy questioned momentarily forgetting that detail.

"Oh that's a funny story actually remember when I was making two hundred bucks a day? Well with the heat of the case everyone kind of forgot to claim all of those taxes I owed so I had it all sitting in a bank just waiting to be used." Nick replied smugly seeing her face of amazement that he never ended up paying all that money owed.

"Ha, sly fox." Judy responded.

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do, and we still have about two and a half weeks off to enjoy." Judy said lovingly.

 **Alright that's all my friends now I know I'm not the best at writing but I would like to thank all of you that stuck by me and finished this amazing journey alongside yours truly. Also I think I'm done with lengthy stories or at least for the time being, I think I'll just do one-shots and yes I know I broke 2k words in one chapter(yay me) I would just like to thank all of you that commented followed and favorited it really does mean a lot to me. See ya later**.


End file.
